


Sunrise Kingdom

by minhobbit



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: CrownPrince!Jae, King!JYP, M/M, Magic!AU, Witch!Younghyun, Witches, fairytale!au, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit
Summary: Park Jisung, the youngest Prince from Sunrise Kingdom is missing.The King, J.Y.P, refused to help search for him. Jisung's older brother, the Crown Prince Park Jaehyung, decides to go looking for him on his own. He seeks the help of an amicable guard from the palace, Yoon Dowoon. As well as from his all-time friend and tavern owner, Park Sungjin. A quirky foreign singer, Kim Wonpil, chimes in to provide his aid as well. The teen Prince has been missing for 30 hours already when the Crown Prince is offered the assistance of some special beings. Witches from the forest. The Kang siblings live in the zone between the main town, Soleil, and the deep forest.However, witchcraft and those who practice it have been banned from the kingdom for almost 20 years.Will Kang Younghyun be on board with helping a Park, the family who exiled him and his kind?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO. Hello, there! This is my very first chaptered fic. I'm still not sure how long it'll be but expect long chapters! I can't promise a specific day for updates but rest assure you will have them at least once a week! This idea was completely inspired by Jae's individual teaser for the comeback. A disclaimer, this is a work of fiction, I don't think that the real life counterparts of my characters are like them in any way shape of form. You've been warned. 
> 
> Anygay, enjoy it if you can, lol. <3

The sound of the wind moving the dying branches from the trees woke Crown Prince Jaehyung up. It was dark when he dared lo look outside of the window. The blonde prince probably fell asleep around midnight, still shaken up from the events of that evening. His younger brother, Prince Jisung, disappeared on his way back home from Flourish Academia; an upscale academy of arts and sports for the privileged. He was practicing fencing, against the wishes of the King, Park Jinyoung  _ —  _ J.Y.P, which was the way he signed royal affairs and official decrees. The King was their uncle, who had gotten the throne eighteen years ago, after the death of the princes’ parents.

Queen Jaemi and King Jaeyong had passed away at a young age. They succumbed to a strange fever that attacked them a few days after the King returned from an official meeting in a nearby kingdom. Jaehyung was barely ten years old and Jisung had been born a few months before, still a baby. The Park family had been the sole monarchs of Sunrise Kingdom for a whole century by then. Passing the throne and the positions only amongst their own kindred. It was decided since Jaehyung was born that he’d be to become King of Sunrise one day. 

King Jaeyong’s older brother  _ — _ who was deemed unfit to become King since he couldn’t produce a heir _ — _ had since taken care of the princes. Although the accurate term would have been “become their legal guardian”. He didn’t actually take care of the young heirs. Loyal servants and workers who had been close to the old King and Queen were the ones who practically brought up Jaehyung and Jisung. 

When the Crown Prince became of age, he was supposed to take the throne. However, King J.Y.P decided against it. He argued Jaehyung was still too young. Plus, he was neither married nor betrothed. He couldn’t ensure the endurance of the bloodline like that. He established for the heir to find a partner before he could become King. At that time, Jaehyung was relieved. Being King at eighteen could have been a problem for someone as indecisive as him. However, ten years passed by and the chances of Jaehyung being crowned were getting slimmer year by year. 

So, once Jisung became of age too, the Crown Prince decided he and his teenage brother would do as they pleased. That’s why he instructed the younger to keep on attending his fencing classes with national champion, Kim Chungha. She was the instructor from Flourish Academia and Jisung had grown to treat her with respect and fondness. Jaehyung sometimes watched them when he picked the younger up. Jisung smiled so much when they were training. The Crown Prince wondered if that’s how their relationship with their mother would have been. 

“Your Highness!” had called him an agitated deep-voiced guard by the name of Yoon Dowoon, that fateful day “I apologize but… Prince Jisung has not returned from his lesson at the Academia earlier today. Should I take some men to look for him around town?” 

Jaehyung frowned. Jisung was a teenager, yes. But the Prince was incredibly responsible and never slept outside of the castle. When he was younger, he’d want to sleep at some of his friend’s houses. But King J.Y.P wouldn’t let him, arguing it’d be dangerous for him and for anyone sleeping in the same building as him. The Crown Prince had agreed at the time, but he sometimes wondered if that would turn his brother a little rebellious. 

“That is surely odd, Dowoon. But, don’t mind it too much. We’ll wait for him until the sun goes down, if he doesn’t come back, you can go ask Kim Chungha at the academy” he answered, going back to reading some politics agreements his uncle required for that same night. “He can’t be too far off from here. He’s never been outside of Soleil before”.

Soleil was the capital of Sunrise Kingdom and, of course, the place where the Royal Family had their estate. It was also a lively town in the main cobblestone streets, harboring a special spices market on Mondays and a botanic one on Saturdays. Plus, they had a plethora of shops and entertainment sites on the downtown. Jaehyung even knew the owner of the main tavern  _ Moondust _ , Park Sungjin. They had been hunting partners growing up, when the King wanted Jaehyung to learn practical abilities and sent him to a tutor near the riverside. He was Sungjin’s father. Since then, they would meet each other at least once per year. 

Jaehyung was confident the town was completely safe for his brother to be roaming it freely during the evening. The guards and King’s knights would make rounds frequently. However, when Jisung didn’t show up at the estate after sundown, the Crown Prince grew worried. What if someone wanted to kidnap his brother? What if foreigners came into town, saw a finely dressed teen and decided to mug him? His mind began going off the road. 

“You need to send your knights to look for Jisung!” he yelled as he barged into J.Y.P’s studio. 

The man quirked a brow and placed his pen down into the inkwell. 

“What happened to your brother?” simply asked the King, definitely not interested.

The Crown Prince frowned.

“He didn’t come back from his lessons at the academy. He’s never done that before! I’m worried about him, who knows what could happen to him!” Jaehyung said, voice booming through the room. “We’ve been waiting for him to come back for hours. It’s already dark outside.” 

The King laughed, mockingly. 

“If he’s not here, how come I just saw his horse at the royal barn. What’s that thing called? Beansprout?” teased the man, scribbling into paper again “Anyway, he probably came back here and then sprinted out back into that woman’s embrace. Don’t you find it weird how attached he is to that indecent mistress?” scowled J.Y.P, looking directly into Jaehyung’s eyes.

Jaehyung slammed his fists into the wooden desk.

“It’s Chickpea!” corrected the blond, glaring into the other’s eyes “And Kim Chungha is an impeccable woman! She is also a champion fencer and a completely respectable lady. Please refer to her as so. Just because she is not married does not meant she is not worthy of respect”.

The King scoffed and rolled his eyes, without looking back at Jaehyung.

“Yes, Jaehyung. An unmarried woman who wears pants, has men’s hair and only surrounds herself of teenagers is completely worthy of my praise. If you like her that much, you should court her, don’t you agree? It wouldn’t be the first tainted Queen we’ve had in this family…” 

The Crown Prince grabbed the King by the collar of his golden riveted shirt. 

“Kim Chungha and any woman who carries herself like her are worthy of anyone’s respect, simply because they are humans” growled Jaehyung, pupils dilated and a scowl on his handsome face “And if you have anything to say about the previous Queen, say it directly. See if I keep quiet.” 

The older man kept quiet and pushed Jaehyung away, wiping off his shirt with his hands. 

“I never mentioned your dear mother, Jaehyung. But, to be fair, you barely even knew late Queen Jaemi. You were merely a child” he mentioned, Jaehyung could almost taste the venom he was inflicting into his words and his mother’s name “In any case, I’m not making my knights waste a night of sleep just because a teen decided to play around town. Your brother is almost a full grown man now, he must own up to his actions. Now. If you please would leave me alone, I have important duties to attend to.”

Jaehyung was fuming as he left the King’s studio. He ran into Dowoon, the guard.

“Your Highness!” greeted the man, nervous too “I was on my way to tell Your Majesty I’d be out to search for Prince Jisung” commented Dowoon, his eyes worried and his tone anxious “Should I not come inside?”

The Crown Prince sighed.

“Leave it, Dowoon. The King won’t listen to me. I guess I will have to search for my brother on my own. But it’s already dark. Tomorrow morning I will visit Flourish Academia and then roam around town. Maybe someone saw something. Thank you anyway, Dowoon. You may leave now”.

As he turned around and was leaving for his own chambers, the younger male spoke.

“I can help you look for him, Your Highness!” said Dowoon “Tomorrow is my day off, but I can surely tag along to you for the quest in town. At least, you won’t go alone” added the guard, smiling softly. 

The blonde smiled down to the guard and nodded.

“Alright then, Dowoon. Thank you” commended Jaehyung, putting his hands inside the pockets of his trouser. “We can go in the morning. I’ll see you at the barn, maybe Chickpea can follow the path Jisung took. I hope he does. They’re quite fond of each other”.

Dowoon smiled back and bowed to the Crown Prince before leaving through the alleway.

Jaehyung spent the rest of the night working on the agreements the King needed. He was well versed in many languages. In fact, he was fluent in five of them, apart from their kingdom’s. He didn’t know why. He never learned them formally. He could listen to people speaking them and pick around the meanings easily. It was the same with texts. Jaehyung was able to translate books from beginning to end. So, until he were to be crowned, he was assigned to revise the King’s deals and accords with foreign kingdoms.

The last candle he lit was almost gone when he began to feel tired. He picked up his work and stored it safely into a suitcase. Then, he removed his white button-up shirt and black high-waisted slacks. He changed into his nightgown and washed his face with a jar of rose water. He had the skin of a teenager, had said once a suitor J.Y.P chose for him. They were right. Jaehyung was twenty eight years old, but he looked as young as Prince Jisung.

“I hope he’s doing alright” he said before drifting off to dreamland, laying on his turquoise satin sheets. 

The Crown Prince would rarely have dreams. But, when he did, they were similar each time. It started happening after his parents’ death, of course. He wasn’t even able to discern if they were good ones or mere nightmares. He would never see himself on his dreams. Instead, he was almost always inside a spacious room. It looked like a workshop or a greenhouse. But more like a mix of both. It was mostly dark, as if it were nighttime every single day there. The foreign room had odd bottles with fluorescents substances spread around its surface. There were tiny jars filled with stars on the shelves. He’d even smell unknown concoctions and hear untranslatable chants. Some of the plants there looked normal, but others were made of colors he didn’t know the name of. But if something really striked Jaehyung it was always the eyes.

In the middle of that incoherent room, Jaehyung would be met with two pairs of eyes. They were cat-like, even predatory if he were to say so himself. One of these pairs were icy blue, sharp but curious. They would stare at the prince but would blink from time to time. The ones that gave Jaehyung chills were the golden ones, that would look at him with apprehension. Sometimes, it was only the golden eyes that appeared in his dream, staring into his soul. Then, just like that night, he’d wake up to the sound of the wind blowing next to his window.


	2. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot to say apart from I'm sorry I took more than a week, lol. This is kind of long compared to the prologue but I hope it doesn't become tedious! Again, it's my first chaptered fic, so I'll probably have to mess up a bit before getting the hang of it. Enjoy!

Next morning, Jaehyung woke up at sunrise. He quickly got dressed, opting for putting on his blue suit. It had six silver stripes on the cuffs of the coat. These were signals of the six generations of the Park family being the rulers of Sunrise Kingdom. Jaehyung didn’t like that he could be picked apart from the crowd so easily, just by his clothing. Nevertheless, everyone knew his face already in Soleil. He grew up there. He sighed and walked to the dining place, where the King was not to be found. He would probably sleep in that day, too.

“What a slack-off” murmured the Crown Prince when he found himself alone at the table. 

After he ate breakfast, he went to the royal barn. Dowoon was already there, looking kind of sleepy but feeding carrots to Chickpea. Jaehyung trotted towards the guard and smiled at him. Chickpea was a lovely horse, however, Jisung had him pretty spoiled. The horse would only want to be fed by either him or Jaehyung. It was a sight to behold that the young guard was able to give him food so easily.

“Dowoon” greeted the blond, waving his hand.

The guard quickly got away from the cream colored horse and bowed to the Crown Prince.

“Your Highness! Good morning. I was just feeding Prince Jisung’s horse! He seems to be quite fond of carrots” said Dowoon, holding the bucket full of vegetables “I think he is fit to take you to town today. But I’m keeping the carrots, in case he gets hungry during the trip”.

Jaehyung smiled fondly. hHe had noticed how Dowoon seemed close to animals. 

“Of course, Dowoon. Have you got your own ride?” he asked, gesturing to the barn. 

The guard nodded.

“Yes, Your Highness! Hosun is ready to go with us, too” he answered, moving to bring the spotted horse out of the barn. 

“Very well then. Let us go now” commanded Jaehyung, moving closer to get on top of Chickpea. 

The road to town was stable and easy to follow. And the Crown Prince knew Jisung knew it as well as he did. They both had learnt to ride at a very young age. He tried to fight his anxiousness as they approached the downtown. He could spot the “magic fountain” where Jisung would always drop his money, wishing for things only kids can wish for. He saw some vendors; a small group of teachers here and there; stray cats that stole entire fishes and the local theater.

Jaehyung had spent a fair amount of time in it. Just like his younger brother had a secret passion, the Crown Prince had one of his own. He loved writing, specially music. Thus, he would always find himself gravitating towards the theater. In fact, he was friends with the current owner of it, Park Jamie. She was a few years younger than Jaehyung and they had met in their teens, right there. Jamie was a great singer, a terrific composer and a wonderful director. She had come from another kingdom. She spoke many languages, too, but as opposed to himself, Jaehyung knew she had actually formally studied them. 

“Your Highness!” greeted him the people around the theater “Good morning!”

Jaehyung smiled politely to his people and got off Chickpea, leaving him to Dowoon’s care. 

“Dowoon, I’m going to have a word with Miss Park, alright? I will return in a minute.”

The young guard nodded and step down from his horse, Hosun, as well.

“Good evening, Miss Park” greeted Jaehyung, a sarcastic smile on his lips “Can I have a word with you?” he asked, standing next to the big tall ornamented door of the building “I promise not to interrupt your rehearsals anymore if you do”.

Jamie, who was near the stage, going over some scripts, grunted and turned back to him. She had fiery red hair, big brown eyes and many facial piercings. She wore mostly dark colored clothing and was frequently found drinking a delicacy from the west: coffee. Even the Royal House had a hard time acquiring the product. Regardless, Miss Park Jamie was a well respected person amongst the people of Soleil.

“Your Highness” bit back the woman, threatening eyes and a playful fist raised subtly towards the prince “Well, of course. We will take a short break, folks!” she instructed, moving to her private office with the future king on her tail “Alright. What do you want, Jae?” she asked, looking at him, unimpressed. 

The Crown Prince chuckled and closed the door behind him. 

“You know I wouldn’t normally interrupt you like this, Jamie. I respect your work too much to do it. But it’s quite an emergency” he said, apologetic eyes even if his tone was playful “My brother… He’s missing since yesterday. And, of course, my complete moron of an uncle doesn’t want to waste his precious army’s time looking for teenager!” he growled, raising his voice a little bit, cheeks red. “I can’t believe that man. How are we even family? You’re supposed to care for your damn family!” Jae cried as he sat down on one of the red-velvet seats.

Jamie sighed and he moved to caress the Crown Prince’s golden hair. 

“Jae, I know you hate him. It’s okay to say it, you know? You barely knew him when you were assigned to his care. He’s a stranger to you” she rationalized, looking through the window, hoping no one would see them inside “But, you also know you have to endure this a little bit more. At least until you can rise to the throne, Jae. As for Jisung, I haven’t seen him. If I do, I will let you know immediately, alright?” 

The lanky blonde man nodded and smiled, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, Jamie. I’m just… I’m worried sick about Jisung. He is older now, but I still see him as a kid. I don’t know what could have happened to him! To be honest, I don’t even think he’s in town. If anyone saw him, they would have already brought him back to the estate. I just…” his voice cracked down and he hid his hands into his palms “I’m a terrible brother. I should have been more careful!”

The red haired woman tsked and hit Jaehyung on the shoulder.

“You know that is not true, Jae. Jisung loves you. He looks up to you! And he trusts you, a lot. I don’t think he ever ran away, to be honest” she confessed, looking into Jaehyung’s eyes. “Something else must have happened. But I’m sure we will find him. Have you looked at the Academy? Does Chungha have any information about him?” asked Jamie, smiling softly.

The Crown Prince huffed and showed his negative with a head movement.

“I haven’t been to Chungha’s yet. But that is our second stop, don’t worry” he answered and stood up “Thanks for listening to my ramble, Jamie. I’m sorry I stopped your rehearsals. I’ll make sure to be the biggest sponsor for your next play” joked Jaehyung, moving towards the door.

“Do not let this go to your head but… We are friends, Jae. You’re a Prince and all of those things, but you still need someone to listen to you. And until you find yourself a partner, I may have to fill in some of their functions. You know I would marry you if I’d like males, right?” she said, grabbing the script once again “Well, and if we didn’t know each other since the beginning of times.”

Jaehyung chuckled and ruffled the redhead’s hair.

“I know, Jamie. You’re like a sister to me, you know that, right? I’m beyond grateful I have a friend like you” he thanked her and opened the door “Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Park. Please, let me know the opening night of your play. I will make sure to come see it” he said, in his formal voice, once he got out of the office.

Jamie suppressed her laugh and inhaled as she pretended to read the script once again.

“My pleasure, Your Highness. You are more than welcomed into our theater.” 

Jaehyung came out of the theater and watched Dowoon feeding both horses. 

“We may leave now, Dowoon. We need to be at Flourish Academia next, I need to speak to Lady Chungha” he commanded and the guard nodded, promptly getting back onto Hosun, as the Crown Prince sat on top of Chickpea. 

Flourish Academia was further away from downtown, to the south. It took them a good half an hour to reach there. When they arrived there, morning fencing lessons were just finishing. Jaehyung got off the horse and instructed Dowoon to stay outside, indicated where he could give the horses water. 

“Your Highness!” greeted a smiling platinum blonde woman “Such a pleasure to have you here! Prince Jisung’s lessons are during the afternoon, though. To what do I owe your visit?” she asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.    
  
Kim Chungha was a gorgeous woman. She had slanted eyes, sharp eyebrows and full lips. She was around Jaehyung’s age, but she was already the national fencing champion. She had been born in Soleil but spent a huge part of her teenage years in a nearby county,  _ Virage _ . From her early years, she became interested into fencing and in a few years, she was already competing against the cream of the cop.

Sadly, her success was always diminished by the fact that she was infertile and single. This, of course, was nobody’s business but hers. However, Chungha had been engaged to a man from Soleil, about three years ago. Everything was peachy as they planned their wedding. It would be a big one, given the celebrity-like status she held. No one knows how the  _ fiancé _ found out, not even her. But, as soon as he did, he proclaimed his disdain for her in front of the whole town. She begged him to stay quiet, going as far as telling she’d pay him back every single penny from the party if he kept quiet. He was unfazed and he told Chungha she was worth nothing if she couldn’t be a mother. After that, the man vanished from Soleil. 

From there onward, the townspeople made her their main gossip topic. She moved the academy to the outskirts of town, where her students wouldn’t have to hear the mean words directed at their instructor everytime they passed by the main plaza. And so, the people of Soleil stopped seeing her as a champion and more as a pariah. The reign of Kim Chungha was short-lived, but she still loved her artistry. Thus, she decided she would keep Flourish Academia open.

“Lady Chungha” greeted her Jaehyung, a genuine smile on his face “I know about Jisung’s schedule. But I ought to speak with you in private, as soon as possible” he asked, concern washing over his face once again “It is about Jisung”.

The woman frowned slightly but nodded and moved towards the main office. 

“What happened to Prince Jisung?” she asked, once they were alone.

Jaehyung could see how distressed she was. 

“That is exactly what I am trying to understand” he said as he sat down in front of the woman “Lady Chungha. Yesterday, after your lesson with my brother, he was supposed to go straight back home. However, his horse came back alone, and Jisung has not appeared at the estate” he finally said, feeling sorry at how Chungha seemed so shocked and sad. “Did you notice anything different about him?”

The blonde averted her gaze and looked through the window.

“Jisungie… I mean, Prince Jisung is always so diligent. He is my best student, and it has nothing to do with him being a royal” she said, looking back to the Crown Prince “But, yes. He was different yesterday. He was dozing off all the time, distracted, uneasy. I don’t know what happened. I tried to approach him to talk about it but… He had already left, on Chickpea’s back” Chungha lowered her head and sniffled, almost inaudibly “Please, Your Highness. Let me know whatever happens. I want to know he’s safe and sound”. 

Jaehyung nodded and gave her his handkerchief before standing up again.

“Thank you, Lady Chungha. Not just because of the information, but because I know you’ve been taking care of my brother in a way I couldn’t. My late parents and I, we are deeply in debt with you” he said and bowed down to her, surprising the crying woman “I will find my brother and let him thank you himself” he promised, before throwing her a smile. “I ought to leave now. Once again, I’m beyond grateful”.

The Crown Prince left the office and sighed. That woman, without any bloodline relating her to Jisung was crying because of his disappearance. And yet, his own uncle, who was indeed related to him, couldn’t even fake some sort of empathy for Jisung? Jaehyung was fuming. 

“Your Highness! Any new information?” asked Dowoon, getting up from where he was sitting on the grass, next to the horses.

Jaehyung sighed again, a negative.

“Lady Chungha hasn’t seen him since their lesson yesterday. But she told me Jisung was acting odd yesterday. Something was on his mind” he answered and leaned into an apple tree “I guess I wasn’t paying enough attention to my own brother” he murmured and closed his eyes “We’ve moved around a lot today, Dowoon. Let’s go back to the downtown. I will buy you a drink. It’s your day off, after all” smiled the Crown Prince before getting on top of the horse again. “Have you been to  _ Moondust?  _ The tavern?” 

Half an hour later, they were outside the best tavern in Soleil, Moondust. Jaehyung thought that but maybe he was being biased. After all, his long time friend, Park Sungjin, was the owner of the business. That didn’t mean anything to him, though. The service and the drinks were great. He had even heard from some of the guards that the weekend music show was even better.

The bell rang as they pushed the door and moved into the cozy shop.

“Your Highness!” immediately said a waiter, shaky hands and sweaty forehead. “We will clear our best spot right now, just you…”

The sturdy brunette man with a slit on his eyebrow laughed. 

“Calm down. The Crown Prince already has a favorite spot. It’s right here on the bar” he commented and moved to Jaehyung, patting him on the shoulder, amazing the nervous waiter “It has been a while since you’ve came to see me, Your Highness” he joked and guided him and Dowoon to a barstool. 

“Sungjin, my good friend” greeted the blond, moving his hand to introduce the guard “This is Yoon Dowoon, one of my guards. Dowoon, this is Park Sungjin. He owns this tavern and the hearts of many, be careful around him” teased the Crown Prince “I was lacking some time-off, Sungjin. But I wish I were here on a better period. See, Jisung is missing. He’s been missing since yesterday evening”.

The tavern owner frowned and sat on the opposite side of the bar. He was shorter than Jaehyung, but his frame was broader. He had a strong set of arms that oddly complimented his sparkly round eyes. Sungjin had met the Crown Prince years back, when they were both awkward teens, even younger than Jisung now. Through many years of hunting lessons, they became as close as they are now. 

“Oh, Jae…” Sungjin whispers, feeling a sudden worry wash over his body “Don’t tell me you’ve been looking for him the whole day!” he whisper shouts, concern on his handsome face “Your Highness, you are completely aware you can ask for the help of your friends anytime. Have you forgotten?” he tuts as he opens a bourbon bottle.

The blond royal sighs and nods, taking an empty glass and shoving it closer to Sungjin.

“I know, Sungjin. It’s just… I tried asking my uncle for the help of his guards. He said no, of course. Dowoon here is the only one who offered to come with me, on his own accord” Jaehyung said, smiling softly to the younger man “And I even visited Jamie a while ago. However I couldn’t just ask you! You have things to do, I know. Thank you for your concern, though.” 

Sungjin begrudgingly poured the liquor on the Crown Prince’s glass. 

“Still, I am glad you came here. If listening to you helps, I’ll do it forever, Your Highness” he answered, passing another full glass to the young guard, who merely blushed and thanked him with a polite bow of his head “Well, have you found anything about Jisung’s disappearance?”

Jaehyung drank from his glass, closing his eyes at the familiar burn of the drink on his throat.

“His fencing tutor told me he was distracted yesterday. He is a curious kid, of course. But he is always focused when it comes to fencing. He is quite fond of it” said the Crown Prince, his eyes tired and somewhat melancholic “I’ll keep searching for him tomorrow, first hour of the morning. I hope you can accompany me, Dowoon” suddenly said Jaehyung, looking at the guard who enthusiastically nodded “I’m in debt with you, Dowoon. Thank you”.

The click-clack of someone’s shoes resounded on the wooden floor, attracting the attention of the young guard. Next to him was a man, so good-looking he could only be described as beautiful. Square face, upturned eyes, slightly long chocolate hair and a boxy smile. He had a velvet bag on his hand, it looked more like a tiny sack of coins. He quickly opened it and placed two on the bar.

“Boss. Here is my tribute of the day” he said, high-pitched voice, in a slightly teasing manner “And I’d like to pay for a drink, too” he continued and looked at Jaehyung, smirking “I want whatever the gentleman is having. But please, let him have it. I can’t handle my alcohol”.

Jaehyung snorted and looked at the newcomer.

“I’m flattered by the offer, good sir. But I can pay for my own drinks” he turned to see the short man. “What is your name? Is he your employee, Sungjin?” asked Jae, curious smile on his face. “I haven’t seen you around here before”.

The short man smiled back, bright and almost blinding Doowon.

“My name is Kim Wonpil. And from the brocade on your collar and the silver stripes on your cuffs, I can tell you are one of the Princes” he said, slight blush on his cheeks “I apologize for the audacity, Your Highness” he finished, looking at his boss, slightly shaky “I want an apple cider then, it’s for me, though”.

The Crown Prince chuckled and finished his drink.

“Nice to meet you, Kim Wonpil. I assume you’re a foreigner, right? How long have you been here?” wanted to know Jaehyung, curiosity already piked. 

Sungjin laughed and threw Wonpil a warning look.

“Wonpil is my singer” he said, slightly stressing the possessive “He’s been in Soleil for about two months now. He is also a musician. You should hear him. He’s really talented” continued Sungjin, matter of factly “Here you go, Wonpil” he addressed the shorter man as he gave him the apple cider. 

“Are you also a royal?” asked Wonpil to the guard, fluttering his eyelashes. 

Dowoon choked on his drink and profusely shaked his head.

“No, sir! I’m just a guard for the Royal Family” said the younger, blushing up to his ears.

“And as of now, my personal bodyguard” replied the Crown Prince, with a soft smile.

Dowoon’s mouth formed a clear and round “o”. He quickly stood up and bowed to Jaehyung.

“Thank you for your graciousness, Your Highness!” shouted the young man.

The Crown Prince laughed and instructed him to sit back down.

“It is okay, Dowoon. No need to thank me. You really helped me out today” the blond reassured and asked Sungjin for more bourbon “I hope we find Jisung fast. He is a skilled fencer. But I’m not sure if he’d be able to fence a bear or a wild cat…” he tried to pass it off as a joke but the rest could hear the deep concern on his voice.

Wonpil straightened his back and turned back to see the Crown Prince in the eyes.

“Your Highness, if you are this concerned... Wouldn’t you feel better if you were to ask about your brother’s whereabouts to a fortune-teller? I assume you have the best ones in your estate” he suggested, unaware of how everyone else in the bar turned around, speechless. 

Sungjin’s laugh boomed through the room as he cleaned a glass, for himself.

“A fortune-teller… At this rate, Wonpil, the Crown Prince is better off going to see the witches from the forest by himself” he joked, pouring beer on his glass “Wait, you meant it?” he quickly says, when the singer quirked a brow.

“Of course, Boss. Fortune-telling and magic are well-respected practices where I came from. I assumed it would be the same everywhere else… You mean you only have jokes and tales about witches?” said a confused Wonpil, sipping from his apple cider “That is truly sad”.

Jaehyung always had a hard time when discussing about magic and witches. It would give him a headache instantly. He had never had it checked, though. He just thought he was too much of a stubborn pragmatist to believe in such things. However, Wonpil’s voice tone let him know the shorter man was completely serious about his beliefs.

“You said witches from the forest, Sungjin?” asked the Crown Prince, looking into his friend’s eyes. “It was a joke, right? You don’t actually think there are beings like that here in Soleil. Do you, my friend?” 

Dowoon, who had kept quiet until now, left his empty glass on the bar, making himself noticeable. 

“Actually, I don’t think they leave in Soleil, Your Highness” he mumbled, his deep bass voice resounding into Jaehyung’s ears “From what I’ve heard…” he continued slightly nervous “They are settled in the gray zone between your domains and the forest. I could take you if you wanted to have a go at it, Your Highness. I… Sort of know the way” finished the younger man, averting the royal’s gaze.

The blond man huffed and looked at the guard.

“I guess I am supposed to try everything, right?” he rhetorically asked, looking back to Dowoon “Alright, Dowoon. We will go tomorrow morning. Let’s go now, it is getting darker”.

Once the Crown Prince and the guard (now his personal bodyguard) left Mondust, Sungjin grabbed Wonpil’s hand and shoved him into the storage room, locking the door. The singer shivered when his boss’ intense gaze pierced him. The tension could be easily cut with a knife right there.

“Why would you suggest such a thing in front of everyone?!” he yelled in Wonpil’s face.

The shorter man gave him an unimpressed look.

“I see you think it’s all a scheme, Boss. But I do believe in witchcraft. I would appreciate if you respected that…” he began to rant when Sungjin interrupted him, slamming his hand next to Wonpil face; on the wall behind him “What is wrong with you?!”

Sungjin’s face was red and his round eyes were not shining anymore.

“Wonpil… Witchcraft is illegal here. In fact, Jaehyung’s very uncle, King J.Y.P forbid it almost twenty years ago. A witch betrayed the Royal Family then. They were executed. Since then, this town has never seen one again” he whispered, looking desperately into Wonpil’s eyes. His hands perched to the younger’s jaw, without noticing it.

“And what about it? You shouldn’t judge these witches because someone like them betrayed the King! Everyone deserves a second chance --”

Sungjin took Wonpil’s face into his big sturdy hands.

“Wonpil. That witch lived in that same hut. Just between Soleil and the forest”.

Wonpil shut his mouth as remorse suddenly filled him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Zombie! (And let me know if you see a type lol)
> 
> Twitter: @jaesgemini


	3. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phewww, it took me a whie to get this done.
> 
> it is completely my fault, tho. i hope everyone is doing alright.

Jaehyung and Dowoon arrived punctually to the place where the alleged witches lived. It was a tiny hut. It was covered with vines and smaller plants, and they could smell something being cooked. If it was edible or not, they couldn’t tell. The house looked rather cozy. It brought him a sense of familiarity. For some reason, Jaehyung had expected it to look more creepy. 

Witches weren’t well-thought-of in the kingdom, but Jae didn’t know why. Everytime he tried to ask one of his caregivers when he was a kid, they’d always change the subject quickly. He once asked Jisung if he also experienced pain when he thought about the topic, but the younger said he didn't. It seemed like it only affected Jae. He wondered the reason as he knocked the wooden door. Dowoon was waiting for him, near an apple tree, a few meters away from the cozy hut. 

In a split second, a slender cat-like young woman opened the door for him. She had long black hair. So long it reached her hips. She was wearing a red flowy dress with long sleeves. It was such a weird color to choose, thought the Crown Prince. Current fashion dictated pale, almost boring colors for decent ladies. Jamie was already a pioneer in wearing black clothing everyday. Jaehyung laughed at the thought of his friend dressed like the girl in front of him. It wouldn’t suit her at all. But, he couldn’t help but think the girl looked more beautiful than any other he had seen at any elegant ball. She was regal and had an air of playfulness in her stance.

“Can I help you, good sir?” asked the girl, curious blue eyes and a hand behind her back.

Jaehyung gulped and hid his hand into his coat, trying to conceal the silver stripes.

“Uhm, I was advised by someone to come here. I need to find someone who is missing, it’s really urgent” he answered, unsure of what to say without giving himself away. 

He made sure to wear a different shirt that day, one that didn’t have a golden riveted collar on it. He thought he looked like a rich commoner, or at least that’s what Dowoon had assured him before. However, he still opted to put a brown cloak on top of his clothes, just in case they ran into anyone else. 

Nonetheless, he was worried. Wouldn’t it be a scandal if the whole town knew him, the Crown Prince, was looking out for the help of witches? He was aware they weren’t welcomed in Soleil. He didn’t knew the reason, but he could feel he would get in trouble if anyone who wasn’t of his utmost trust knew about it. Especially if it was the King. He didn’t know to what extent he’d get to punish him. 

The girl tilted her head, looking even more like a curious black cat.

“A missing person? Oh, I can’t help you with that, sir. My specialty are potions and spells for health and overall well-being but… My brother can help you with that!” she said, opening the door wider “Please, come in, good sir!” she moved away from the door, to let him come into the house and Jaehyung was surprised to notice she didn’t wear any shoes. “Brother! Brother! There’s a client here for you!” she yelled, turning around and walking into another room. 

Jaehyung couldn’t believe the house was so spacious inside, considering how small and dilapidated it looked from outside. He followed her into the room, marvelling at the sight of many different plants that decorated the walls and even the ceiling of the hut. It smelled like spring. He was fond of spring, even if it made him tear up because of the pollen. 

“What is it?” called a deep voice that resounded through the whole room. 

The person in question was turned around, his back facing the newcomers. He was wearing a long black coat, and had dark purple hair. Jaehyung could make out the shape of long earrings on his ears. They shone so bright. Jae was about to say something, anything to introduce himself when the man turned around. 

He was stunning.

Strong jaw, full rosy lips, golden skin that looked like honey itself and a breathtaking set of vulpine amber eyes that were looking back at Jaehyung. The man quirked one of his sharp black eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. His nose slightly scrunching in disgust. Then, something akin to acknowledgement flashed into his gaze.

“Your Majesty? To what do I owe the pleasure of a Park visiting my household? I recall having paid my taxes, my debts and fees for the month, haven’t I? If that’s the case, may I ask what are you doing here?” he spat, beautiful eyes turning cold.

Jaehyung was found speechless. He had no clue what the gorgeous man referred to.

“I’m sorry. Paying your what? I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m Park Jaehyung, yes. I’m the Crown Prince, I assume you’ve heard of me. But I’m not here to importunate you. At least that’s not my intention… I need your help. A good friend told me about your services and I’m desperate. I really need you, please” ranted the prince, pulling his cloak down “I’ll pay whatever fee you need me to. I assure you I won’t ask for any discount. Just help me, please. I’ve been told you’re the only one who can.”

The male witch looked at his sister and signaled out of the room with a movement of his head. 

“Seulgi, I’ll take care of this by myself, okay? Keep working on that plant flourishing spell I taught you” The girl smirked at his brother and left, bouncing on her feet. “Who told you about me? I was aware the royals didn’t know the exact location of our hut” said the witch, slowly approaching the Crown Prince. 

He was a tad bit shorter than Jaehyung, but his shoulders looked as broad as his and his chest even stronger. From up close, Jaehyung could smell the sage and cinnamon scent he emitted. His scent was pure magic, thought the Crown Prince, suppressing the urge of inhaling it with his whole chest. Fortunately, he snapped out of it just in time. 

“It was a guard by the name of Yoon Dowoon. He’s my personal bodyguard and he said he didn’t want to bother you either, but I really need the help. May I know your name?” asked Jaehyung, almost ashamed of how nervous he sounded. 

The witch sternly looked at him and nodded. 

“If the Crown Prince asks it… My name is Younghyun. You may call me like that, Your Highness” he answered, rummaging through his desk, looking for some paper rolls. “I assume you’re visiting because someone disappeared? Are they related to you? How long has it been since they were last seen and when is their date of birth?”

Jaehyung stood there, still nervous and exhaled a deep sigh before answering.

“It’s my brother, actually. My younger brother” he admitted, looking at his own feet on the wooden floor. 

The witch’s eyes went wide and his head snapped back to look at the Prince. 

“Prince Jisung has gone missing?!” he whispered-shouted, shocked. 

“Yes, his date of birth is February 5th…” he began to say.

“...XX02 at 20:16” completed Younghyun, quickly scribbling something into a leather notebook. 

Jaehyung was taken aback by the witch’s knowledge of his brother’s information. 

“Yes. That’s correct. He’s been missing for more than 48 hours now. He was coming back home after one of his fencing lessons but he never showed up at the estate. He usually comes with his own horse, Chickpea. But it came to the barn alone. That’s when we knew he was missing. He’d never leave that horse alone” he explained to Younghyun, unconsciously approaching where the shorter man was writing. 

“Okay, I can try to look for him tonight. I can’t promise he’ll appear right away, though. But it would give me basic information about his whereabouts. I’ll have Seulgi send you a letter with all the details to your private mail so you can be updated thoroughly. Would you be okay with that?” asked the witch, looking again at the Prince and noticing how close he was. 

His heart skipped a bit when he saw Jae’s handsome face from up close. 

“I think I’d like to hear it directly from you. I can come back again this time tomorrow” said Jaehyung, avoiding eye contact with the other man. 

The witch huffed. 

“Your Majesty, I don’t need you breathing on my neck to do my work right. In fact, it would only distract me. But if you insist, I won’t stop you. Do as you please” answered the witch, scribbling some more with the black ink. “Now, as for my fees. I would normally take only up-front payment but since I know you can afford it I’ll have you pay me the full price when Prince Jisung is back home with you, is that alright?” 

Jae nodded and searched inside his pocket.

“Either way, I’d like you to have some sort of guarantee from me. Take this” he said, extending a long golden earring to the witch. It had the shape of a rose, with rubies incrusted to form thorns on its stem. It was beautiful. “It’s a piece of Mother’s jewelry. There are no people interested in wearing them at home. Maybe your sister can wear it for now but…” he looked into Younghyun’s sharp and precious eyes “I think they’d suit you better, Younghyun”. 

The witch cleared his throat and took the earring into his hand, trying to ignore the electricity that ran through his spine when his fingers slightly touched Jaehyung’s. Those fingers that were long and slender, elegant. They really suited the Crown Prince, in Younghyun’s opinion. He had the hands of a musician, something that was far off from his royal status. He could imagine Jaehyung playing the most beautiful melodies, in a far off world, where he didn’t have to become the ruler. 

“Alright then, Your Majesty. I’ll let you know tomorrow what I find. Have a safe trip back home” he said and began turning around before he quickly looked at the taller man “Oh, sorry! Should I bow down?” he asked, worried look on his face. 

Jaehyung chuckled and dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand. That chuckle reverberated on every single bone inside Younghyun. He inhaled sharply, hoping not to be so obvious. He straightened his back and clenched his fists to each side of his body. 

“There’s no need for it, Younghyun. I’m beyond grateful for your help. I should be the one bowing down to you. Until tomorrow morning, then” he finished, waving his hand and going out of the door to the main room, where he also bid farewell to the young witch, sitting at the table. 

When he was gone, Younghyun fell down to his knees and inhaled deeply. 

“Park Jaehyung came to my house… Eighteen years later. For the love of all the stars, couldn’t I have been warned?” he shouted and looked at the ceiling. “Not a single word was conveyed to me! Was I supposed to guess, Mother?” he asked and then pouted, hiding his face on his palms. “He looks exactly how I’d imagined it. He’s truly a prince, now. I’m glad he is okay, living in the estate with that man” he shuddered and sighed, looking at the earring in his hand. “This belonged to the Queen. I’m sure this was a gift from Mother, though. Maybe it was custom made for the Queen. I’m proud it resisted the passing of time. Good job, Mother” he said before standing up and putting the jewelry piece away, safely locking it into an enchanted box. 

“You seemed like you knew that man, brother!” said Seulgi, skipping into Younghyun’s room. “He’s handsome! And he seemed to like you, too! You say that he’s a Prince? Wow! That’s amazing. You’re going to be a Prince Consort, then?” she asked, smiling to his brother. 

Seulgi had forgotten many things, mostly about their parents and what happened to them. He knew Jaehyung had, too. Probably even Jisung, but he wasn’t sure. The missing prince wasn’t even one full year old when it happened. And Younghyun was sure the spell had not been used on him. It was better for his sister not to know the full truth. 

She didn’t know they were exiled from Sunrise Kingdom. She didn’t know witches and sorcery were banned from it since eighteen years ago, almost her age. Younghyun had to bring up his sister when their parents died. He worked hard for his pay. He’d make different potions for everything night after night, trying to sell them at the local market. He was caught by the King’s guards once but managed to escape unharmed. Since then, he began doing them on commission only. Slowly, Seulgi learned too. Now, at 20, she was a really good remedy witch and had a literal magic touch with plants. 

“None of that, Seulgi. That man is the Prince from a far away country” he lied, ruffling his sister’s hair “He was asking me for my help, since his younger brother is missing. I agreed only because I owe him…” continued the male witch, before sighing “He will probably come back tomorrow for an update, so I’ll have to work on this the whole day. Have you seen Dowoon recently?” he suddenly said, quirking a brow at his sibling.

The girl giggled and sat atop Younghyun’s dark wooden desk.

“He was outside with that Prince of yours…” she teased before a slight shock hit her bare foot “Brother!” she whined, caressing her red foot “You’re too sensitive” murmured Seulgi and extended a hand, making the aloe vera plant curve a little towards her foot “Anyway. Dowoon was near the apple tree. I don’t know why he didn’t come to say hi to us! That was a little bit rude, don’t you think? We’re like family to him! Aren’t we?”

The male witch frowned and looked outside of the window, watching the Crown Prince and the young guard leave. As if feeling his stare, Dowoon turned back and his eyes widened when he catched Younghyun looking at him. His ears turned red and he mouthed “I’m sorry” to his friend. Younghyun mouthed back “No more free spells for you!” and he extended a finger to close the purple curtains. 

When the sun finally came down, and after both siblings had their stomach full with food, the sole male witch of the Kang craft went out of the hut, in the direction of the woods. His face painted with gold and silver figures, traces of the stars and the moon; their main helper. On his left ear, he was wearing the earring Park Jaehyung gave him. Younghyun tried to tell himself he was only doing it because it had belonged to the Queen, mother of the missing Prince, but there was a part of him (that sounded too similar to Seulgi) telling him there was more to it.

“Let’s get this done now. I hope Jisung is safe and sound…” he murmured as he lowered his purple cloak. A pink crystal on his left hand and a white one on his right, as he recited the words his mother had taught him many years ago, hoping he’d learnt to pick up the trace of people. Burnt sage scent filled his nostrils as he lighted a piece up, with a flick of his wrist. Younghyun’s eyes glowed golden in the dark. As a child, he thought it was amazing. Nowadays, he believes it makes him look odd and pretty noticeable in the forest. Like a mark on his forehead that says “witch”.

The wind is blowing very lightly, barely moving the branches from the apple tree where he could still feel Dowoon’s energy. Younghyun wondered if the Crown Prince was able to hear the wind inside his golden cage, that estate. When he discovered himself thinking about Jaehyung, he had to stop for a while. The sage stopped burning and he tried once again, liting another one.

The crystals shook on top of his palms before slowly rising up. They were suspended almost at the height of his face. He could see them clearly there. The stars were reflecting on them, carving a glimpse of a path over the grass. Younghyun quickly used his finger, painted in black ink, and began copying the pattern in the air. It definitely moved into the forest. But it stopped at a certain spot in the middle of it. He knew the woods, and yet, there was a lot of them that he could never guess. 

He tried to look for more information about Jisung. If he was conscious, what was he doing at the moment, if he had eaten anything. But the images showed up on his brain with a heavy fog on top. He could at least see him curled up against a tree trunk, sleeping, with his royal blue coat on top. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, he was warm. Younghyun couldn't hear anything, though. Nothing apart from the thud on his chest and the breath of the wind around him.

“How odd… This can’t be right at all! I usually get better auditive hints than visual ones. My… Emotions must be interfering with this” he sighed and brushed off the crystals he used, making them fall down to the grass with a light thud. 

Suddenly, he looked up to the Moon, reflecting sparkles on his golden irises. 

“Mother, can you give me a hand here?” he murmured into the night, hopeful for anything.

There was no response. 

“What is going on? She never ignores me like this…” he pouted and sat down next to the apple tree. Searching spells were too tiring for him. He was used to performing them when looking for places or objects. It was only his fourth or fifth time trying to look for a human. And most of the times, he had looked for someone he knew like the back of his hand: Yoon Dowoon. 

Younghyun smiled and reclined his back against the tree trunk. 

“Ah, Dowoon, that kid. He’ll probably be here tomorrow morning to apologize.”

And he was right, Dowoon was there next morning, carrying a basket with food. His tired droopy eyes gave him an adorable look as he moped in front of the door. He knew Younghyun wasn’t completely mad at him. He was there to apologize, of course. But he also wanted to make sure his friend was alright. He knocked the door thrice, sucking his breathe in. 

The male witch opened the door, deep blue robe half-tied around his waist. 

“Younghyun!” yelled Dowoon, his eyes huge and looking like a kicked puppy “I’m sorry I revealed your location! But the Crown Prince was in a real hurry!” he explained and left the basket in front of the door, instantly backing away. “Can I come in?”

Ever since the first time a small Dowoonie came into the Kangs house, he had always asked for permission to go inside. Younghyun found it endearing, Seulgi complied that he was only trying to be cute in front of them, earning a shy laugh from the guard and the sight of his reddened ears.

“Let me think about it…” said Younghyun, inspecting the contents of the basket as he suspended it in the air “Mmm, you brought me meat! And more lavender tea for Seulgi!” he smiled and chuckled, placing the basket back down. “Alright, you can come in. But you’re not forgiven yet” answered the male witch. 

Dowoon stepped in, he still had two hours before he’d have to meet with the Crown Prince to go exactly where he was right now. He came into the familiar house and sat down on a dark brown chair, placed next to the kitchen. His eyes looked for Younghyun’s, trying to open his mouth to apologize once again, but the older man beat him to it.

“I’m not mad at you, Dowoon. I was just surprised. I never expected to see a Park here… Not again, at least” he murmured the final part and left the goods on the table. He moved into the kitchen and brought down his unique kettle, just swiping his left hand. “Have you eaten anything already? It is particularly early and you’re still growing.”

Dowoon’s ears got even more red as he looked at his shoes.

“I am just two years younger than you, Younghyun” he reminded him, smiling shyly.

The witch cackled and looked at him, making a bright green apple fly his way.

“I said what I said. Eat this while I figure out what to feed you, okay? Mr. Bodyguard” he teased, before going back to cooking. 

Dowoon only knew half of the truth about the Kang family. But, he had always been aware that Younghyun and his clan had something to do with the late monarchs’ death. 

Or at least, that’s what he had heard while growing up. 

He used to see the older kid roaming around town before they almost caught him selling his potions. Dowoon’s grandmother owned a bakery in the downtown. Back then, Dowoon was a scrawny cute kid with small ears and a lisp. Everyone found Mrs. Yoon’s grandson to be a lovely child. He would bounce around the shop, getting on his grandmother’s nerves before she allowed him to go out for a bit. He was only allowed to be on their street, though.

That’s where he saw Younghyun for the first time. 

Younghyun seemed way too frail for someone his age, had thought Dowoon. He was searching in the garbage containers near the other shops. He was looking for materials for his potions. His skin was as golden as it is know, but he definitely looked sick and tired. Too tired for a pre-teen. His fingers were covered in black powder. He had dirt on his chin. Even under that black cloak, Dowoon could see the bird’s nest that was his natural hair. It was the deepest of blacks. The child also had dark circles under his eyes. Dowoon wondered why no one approached him even just to check up on him. He was not too far from Dowoon’s age. 

Everyone in town knew who he was, but most of them ignored him. Dowoon learnt that when he asked his grandmother why they couldn’t give him anything. She said they couldn’t because he was cursed. His kind had betrayed the Royal Family, and therefore, the Kingdom. Dowoon replied to her that he was just a child. But she said she couldn’t do anything or she could get in trouble; they were just commoners. Dowoon experienced what it is like to feel impotent. 

One time, when he saw how Younghyun quickly put away food from the trash into a sack, he decided he had had enough. Eight year old Dowoon had more empathy and humanity in his heart than the rest of the townspeople. He grabbed a basket of his grandma’s finest baked goods. He ran as if the floor were lava. For a second, he was hyper aware of everyone around him. Especially anyone that could identify him as Mrs. Yoon’s grandson. Quickly, without wasting time, he crossed the road and left it at the feet of nine-year-old Younghyun. 

The young witch looked at him with scared eyes. 

“I don’t want your pity…” murmured Younghyun and turned around, moving into the direction of the forest.

Dowoon panicked. He hadn’t expected the other child to reject his help. Through the years, he’d learn how big Younghyun’s pride was. He grabbed the end of the cloak and held onto it, making the other turn around. Dowoon’s ears were as red as tomatoes. Younghyun was looking at him with tears in his eyes. 

“They say you have a sister… Please, take them for her” plead Dowoon, tiny fist to the side of his body “Don’t think of it as charity. It is food. You need it to survive. You can’t feed her from garbage. Please, accept it” he said, letting go off the cloak. 

Younghyun pulled the cloak away from his flushed face.

“I… Alright, then. I owe you now” answered Younghyun. 

To this day, Dowoon swears he saw the tiniest bit of a smile on his face. 

Younghyun denies it every time. 

From that day on, Younghyun would go around that street collecting the money from the potions he sold. It had to be done under the table all the time. If any guard was in sight, he’d have to go back home quickly, without leaving a trace of himself. Thankfully, it was not that common. Some days, Dowoon would sneak him in some sweet bread. Jelly-filled  _ éclairs _ were Seulgi’s favorite. Younghyun preferred  _ pain-au-chocolates.  _

At one point, Younghyun felt bad for taking in so much of the younger’s help. He told him he couldn’t just receive food from him without giving anything in exchange. He was thankful, yes, but he felt terribly guilty for not being able to pay him back his help. Dowoon sat down, head resting on his hands, thinking hard. Younghyun swore he could see steam coming out of his ears. 

“What if we trade?” he asked the witch, suddenly excited.

Younghyun quirked a brow and reclined against the wall.

“What could I possibly give you, Dowoon?” he said, genuinely curious.

The younger smiled.

“A friendship potion!” he quickly said, little arms extended on top of his head.

Younghyun reprimanded him for yelling about a potion in the middle of the day. 

“A what? Where did you hear that?” he inquired.

Dowoon showed him his gummy smile and began playing with a lone rock near him.

“Well. There are love potions, right? If people get those to make someone fall in love with them, I think there could also be one to get someone to become your friend” he simple answered, trailing off when he saw a ladybug on his knee. “Don’t you think so, Younghyun?”

The witch nodded.

“I guess you are right. It can be done. But I have to investigate about it, okay? I can bring it to you next week” he offered, taking out his little journal and writing “ _ friendship potion - DW”  _ in quick scribbling. “You can pay me with another bread basket then, is that alright?” 

Dowoon agreed and quickly got up to clean his clothes from any dust or dirt.

“That is okay. I have to go back now or grandma will start yelling at me. See you on Monday, Younghyun!” he chirped before running back to the bakery. 

Next week came by in a flash and Younghyun went back to the town centre. He carried the yellow potion on his sack, identified with Dowoon’s initials. He had his cloak down but his hair was so long you couldn’t see his eyes if he has looking down. Standing on the other side of the road, he saw Dowoon sneaking out of the bakery, carrying the basket with him.

“Here you go” he said, placing it safely in Younghyun’s hands “I made sure to add jelly-filled  _ éclairs _ ” he pointed out, red ears and abashed smiled. “I think there is a  _ pain-au-chocolate _ , too”. 

Younghyun thanked him and pulled out the vial, placing it on Dowoon’s tiny chubby hand. 

“And here you go” he answered “You have to use it like a perfume. Then, you only need to talk to however you want to be your friend and they’ll feel compelled to accept you. You can use it at once or dosify it. Depends on how the person reacts, okay?” he was quick to turn around but Dowoon quickly opened it. 

“I have a question” Dowoon said, slightly small voice “Will this work on everyone?”

Younghyun stood there and nodded, confused.

“Mm, I guess? It works on humans as far as I know. Both men and women”.

Dowoon grew red.

“And, what about witches?” he asked, averting his gaze.

Younghyun froze.

“Why would you want to befriend a witch?” he spoke softly, in disbelief.

Dowoon finally stared back at him.

“Because this witch I know is an incredible person. He is brave. He defeats the law. He protects his sister. He is kind. He is humble and gentle. And he doesn’t mind that I’m a scrawny poor kid. He talks to me normally” he said, fidgeting “I’d like to be friends with him. I want to protect him, too”.

Younghyun’s own face became flushed too and he let out a strangled laugh.

“You’re ridiculous, Dowoon” he mustered out, giggling “You and I are friends already”.

Dowoon smiled widely, his eyes becoming tiny slits as he went to hug the witch.

When Younghyun became ten years old, Dowoon got to visit the hut for the first time. By the time Dowoon was fifteen, he practically went there every day. He was juggling his part-time job at the bakery, school and his physical training. Younghyun made sure to feed him well and help him with his assignments. He also trained him in very basic magic spells, like requesting the help of animals. Dowoon was particularly gifted at this and he actually loved spending time with the creatures from the forest. 

When Dowoon turned eighteen, Younghyun sat him down to tell him some stuff. About how he knew the princes. He didn’t disclose everything because he was still afraid there could be repercussions on his only (and best) friend. He told Dowoon how he kept pulling all-nighters to guard the Crown Prince’s dreams. He knew Jaehyung had nightmares, so he began using spells to protect him from any bad entities approaching him in his sleep. But still, he was preoccupied he couldn’t protect them all the time. 

Dowoon finished his mint tea and looked up at Younghyun. 

“I will become a Royal Guard, Younghyun” he confessed.

Younghyun’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“What for?” he asked, careful not to let anger overcome him. 

Dowoon smiled and looked at the window, where a squirrel was munching on some nuts Seulgi left there. 

“That way I can protect the princes for you. You can’t go in there and do it yourself. And even if you could, you can’t actually physically protect them…” he said and Younghyun moved a finger to produce a pinch on Dowoon’s arm “Ouch! I meant as in a fight! I know you are brave and strong, Younghyun!” he quickly backtracked. “But, I mean, I have to apply and they have to make sure I’m fit for the job. I think I can do it, Younghyun. I’ll be a Royal Guard and keep the princes safe.”

“I can help you get in…” quickly said the witch “I just need some ingredients and…”

Dowoon got up and placed a hand on Younghyun’s forearm.

“No, I need to do it myself. And you shouldn’t be gifting away potions and spells! At least trade them” he said with a wink before putting on his coat “I’ll come back when I have my acceptance letter with the official seal from Sunrise Kingdom”.

The trials were next month. 

Two months later, Dowoon knocked on the Kang’s door. Seulgi went to open it and he just scooped her up and began jumping around like the kid he once was. Younghyun came to the umbral to see the odd scene and quirked a brow. Seulgi was just laughing, her light laugh filling up the room as Dowoon yelled “I got in! I got in! I got in! I got in!”. 

That night, Dowoon slept at the Kang’s backyard. The three of them spread an antique blanket on the grass and drank and ate as if it were their last meal. Younghyun got a little bit on the tipsier side and began singing. His honey voice matched the tone in his skin as he sprawled himself on the fabric, softly chanting “ _ I wonder, if you would ever feel the same if one day we’d meet face to face”.  _ Seulgi laughed at everything and Dowoon just looked at the moon. It seemed to be shining just on them. Making the sibling’s iridescent eyes ten times more beautiful. 

Curled up near a tree trunk, Jisung finally acknowledged he was lost in the forest.

He didn’t know how he ended up there. He wasn’t even scared of the animals there, he had his sword with him. But he knew the woods were haunted by many spirits. They weren’t bad ones per se, but Jisung was too scared to care if they were evil or benevolent. He could hear a voice the whole time the sun was still up. By the time the sun finally went down, he’d been going in circles for hours, eating berries and refusing to kill any animal that would serve him as food.

It was cold. Thankfully it was not winter, but it was not spring either. Nights were colder than they used to be a few months ago. He only had his royal blue coat on. Not even a scarf or a hat to put on his head. His hands are well-guarded inside his pockets as he sits up and looks around the location he’s been for many hours. There are just trees everywhere. More and more surrounding him. They all looked the same. Tall and dark. He can’t even hear any animals moving right now. It’s just the sound of the wind hitting the tree branches. 

On the eight hour, he hears chants in an undescriptable language. It’s the witching hour. Slowly standing up, a hand on the handle of his sword, Jisung does what he’s been avoiding during the day: moving further into the woods. A few meters from where he started, there is a clear on the forest. It is quite circular. And it is not completely alone. 

There stands a woman stirring a cauldron. But the woman has no feet, they are blurry and ghostly. She is not alive. She has a golden eye and an ice blue one. Her hair is white and tied into a bow. She doesn’t pay him any mind as she keeps moving the big spoon with her elegant fingers. Jisung walks to her, taken aback but determined not to run away. She seems harmless. 

When he is just next to the cauldron, she turns her attention to him and smiles, almost maternal. 

“Little Park Jisung. You’re all grown up now, huh?” she says, smiling warmly at him. “Come here, little child. I won’t hurt you” she instructs him, taking the spoon and holding it to Jisung’s lips. “Taste it. Tell me if it reminds you of anything…” 

The younger prince feels compelled to do as he is told. He tastes it. He has never tried anything like it before. However, he feels as if he knows the taste it leaves behind. He tastes some more and makes an acknowledgment sound. It feels familiar. It makes his chest feel cozy and warm. He looks at the lady, with puppy eyes. 

She chuckles and takes out a plate, pouring some of the hot meal there.

“Here you go, Jisungie. Make sure to finish every drop of it, alright? You need to save up energy” she comments, looking up at the moon. It is shining directly on top of the clear, illuminating her pale figure. “How long have you been out there? Half a day?”

Jisung nods in between his eating. 

“I think so. I saw the sun going down when I was already lost. My brother must be going crazy” he says, his deep voice pleasing the woman. “I have to go back. Do you know a path I could follow to get back to the road? I need to find my horse, too”.

The woman sits down next to him and looks deeply into his features. He looks exactly like his father, King Jaeyong, did when he first met Queen Jaemi, in the faraway kingdom of  _ Visage _ . Both of them had strawberry blond hair and a pointed nose. But Jisung also had his mother’s soft tiny almond eyes. The ghostly woman sighed and took back the empty plate from the prince.

“You will be able to go back to the estate, don’t worry about it” she answered, filling the plate again. “And your horse must have already come back. Those creatures are quite intelligent and they know their way back home easily. You, on the other side, are still here” she joked lightly before returning the plate to him. 

Jisung quirked a brow.

“Why do I have a feel that you know me, miss…?” he asks, careful.

The ghost smiles fondly at him and ruffles his hair.

“Not ‘miss’. Call me aunt, okay?” she answered. 

For some reason, it felt right to Jisung.

He shrugged and say, “Okay. Thank you, auntie”. 

After filling up his stomach, he laid down on the grass. He felt drowsy. He had been walking around for hours and he hadn’t had any water yet. Before he could sit down to ask the lady for water, the cauldron was gone and there was only a ceramic jar in its place. He crawled to it. It was full of water. He quickly drank it and noticed no matter how much he did, it never got empty. He held it close to his chest and looked up to the moon. It was not shining directly over the clear anymore. It shone a little further away from it, in direction of the south.

“How did I forget how to go back home?” he muttered to himself. 

While riding next to the forest, he had seen his mom. 

Jisung had very few memories from the time his parents were alive. He’d only see a long blonde mane for the Queen and short strawberry blond hair for the King. However, he remembered their voices. So, when he heard random lines from his lullaby song, he stopped Chickpea right away. 

_ “When things are hard, You can lean on me and rest.”  _ He had started to hear them a while ago. At the very beginning, it was as if the wind had carried the sounds to him. Slowly, he swore he could hear his mother singing to him in his crib. “ _ Just like your love that loves me just the way I am…” _

He got off Chickpea and moved inside the woods, following the voice. Next thing he knew, he was in the heart of the forest. But he only stopped walking when the voice stopped singing. The sun was still high up on the sky, but Jisung didn’t know where to go to move back to the road. He sat down on the tree trunk and sighed. How could that have been his mom? 

She no longer existed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is longer than the previous one both bc i felt bad for not uploading and bc i sort of had the idea that the chapters would be around this length. :D

**Author's Note:**

> That is all for now! As I said before, this has not been finished yet but I'm working hard on it! Hope you guys liked. Criticism is well received. Either in the comment section or at my Twitter account @jaesgemini. Leave kudos if you're enjoying this so far!
> 
> Let's have a great time when Day6's comeback drops by on Monday! <3
> 
> See ya!


End file.
